Halloween Horror Nights
by whiterose03
Summary: Naruto wants to got to Universal Studios for Halloween Horror Nights, Sasuke hates crowds, but maybe the night won't be a total waste. SasuNaru


A/N: Two in one night! I thought since I did a fic for my fav tenipuri pair: pillar pair, I had to do another for my other boys for Halloween. So enjoy the fic I wrote while handing out candy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any Horror films.

* * *

_**Halloween Horror Nights**_

Crowds.

Sasuke hated crowds. Sasuke didn't do crowds, which meant Sasuke didn't do people. His social skills, some would say, left much to be desired. To Sasuke, the human species as a whole were abysmal or at least that's what he believed.

However, in contrast, Sasuke's boyfriend was a people person so as a result if Sasuke wanted sex, and he so much loved sex, especially with Naruto who had a fine ass, he needed a happy Naruto. Therefore, since he needed a happy Naruto, Sasuke had to do crowds.

The things he had to do for the dobe.

Maybe that was why he was spending Friday night in late October standing in line at Universal Studios.

Last week, Naruto had come to him saying that Universal Studios were having Halloween Horror Nights, in which they set up haunted houses and scary villains/monsters , such as Jason and Freddy Kroger are out free on the park to scare people. As a result, the next Friday, Sasuke found himself with Naruto as well as the rest of Naruto's friends at Universal to so call enjoy the night.

"Sasuke, can you hear it?" Naruto asked, eyes shining with excitement as he practically jumped on spot beside Sasuke as the Uchiha bought the tickets for the both of them.

"It's generic scary music," he responded back as they made their way to the entrance.

It was like being herded as sheep or cattle going off to the slaughter. People piled into the entrance, bumping into one another. Naruto and Kiba were going off on one another, telling the other that they wouldn't be able to handle it and get scared. As the crowd gave another surge, Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's elbow as he pulled him towards the raven as the crowd lurched forwards into the park separating the group.

"Hey Naruto, let's just meet back at the car when this ends at two in the morning, it'll be easier." Kiba yelled out, his hand clasped with his girlfriend, Hinata, while Ino and Sakura were already pushing their way through the crowd. The others were nowhere to be found.

As the crowd thinned out, Naruto started to lead Sasuke around the park.

"It's gonna be so much fun Sasuke!" Naruto stated as they lined up for the Haunted studio tour.

"Are you sure you can handle it, scaredy cat?" Sasuke taunted. Naruto scoffed at his boyfriend as he got onto the tram.

"You'll see! It'll be you that will be holding onto me because you're scared Sasuke-chan!" A smirk graced the Uchiha's features as he settled down beside the blond. He casually draped his right arm over his boyfriend's shoulder before caressing his collarbone and leaning further into him.

"Are you sure dobe? After all, you are the uke in this relationship," Sasuke whispered out. A blush poured out of Naruto's cheeks as he tried to retort.

"So what? That doesn't mean I'm a scaredy cat!"

They were interrupted from further conversation as the tram started up and tour guide started speaking about all the horror films that were done by Universal Studios. It wasn't too long before she stated that everyone couldn't go further on the tram and that everyone had to walk the rest of the way.

As soon as Naruto and Sasuke stepped off the tram, with around 50 other people the sound of chainsaws could be heard. The path led through them and as soon as oneman in a mask with a chainsaw started nearing the pair, Naruto screamed along with others around him, and he grabbed onto Sasuke who glared at the man trying to approach the pair waving the chainsaw in Naruto's face. Naruto just clutched onto Sasuke, his face pressed up to Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke just might enjoy this.

"Come on Naruto," he said, pulling him down the path passed the men in masks and chainsaws where everyone else was going. Screams were heard further down the path and Sasuke knew that the path led down and into homes and that there would be many gruesome things that will show up. However, if Naruto was going to cling to him so close, Sasuke thought he could tolerate the horror tour.

As they went around a wagon, a women in a dress and ghostly appearance was hiding underneath it and as the pair passed it, she darted out from under it, causing the people behind Sasuke to scream as well as Naruto.

"Ghost, Sasuke!"` The blond shouted out pulling Sasuke away from the 'ghost'.

"It's just a worker from the park. None of its real," Sasuke stated, trying to calm his boyfriend down.

"But it looks so real." Naruto whispered out as he hunched over into himself. Sasuke gave a sigh before pulling him into a house that looked like it was in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre movie. He was right. After countless horror scenes and men with chainsaws, they left the house to go around another bend. Following the path, it was filled with many other gruesome scenes from beloved horror movies and the monsters to go with it darting out scaring you and since it was night with little light, it further frightened everyone

. By the end of it, Sasuke was pretty sure that he had ten crescent shape marks on his arm from Naruto clutching onto him.

As Sasuke was just going to tell his boyfriend that maybe they should do the normal rides, like Jurassic Park, The Mummy, or the Simpsons, Naruto interrupted him and told him he wanted to go to other ones. So, after roaming around the park, and Naruto getting frightened by the monsters roaming the park scaring the people, they made their way to Freddy Kroger's nightmare house, which depicted the many gruesome ways he killed his victims. There was Freddy tearing apart a person legs, another person being eaten by a huge worm like creature that was Freddy and another scene that they walked into that Sasuke found interesting was a dinner scene with Freddy Kroger with his claws standing around a dead family with one who had a huge goiter who was throwing up some green gunk. Sasuke thought it was cool, Naruto begged to differ.

After that haunted house, they were milling around the park lot going down various paths to other attractions with Naruto who was almost in tears and trying to burrow himself into Sasuke. Sasuke released a small chuckle at his clearly frightened boyfriend.

"I don't care if you call me a scaredy cat, just don't laugh at me," whined Naruto as he shivered. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, leading him to out of people's way and to an empty space.

"I'm not laughing at you, dobe." He answered him, before kissing his temple. Naruto looked at Sasuke, his blue eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm scared."

A smirk tilted Sasuke's lips as he looked around to see studio houses on either sides of the path as well as an alleyway and since it was dark, shadows covered everything and it was loud too. Sasuke could work with this.

"I know what will calm you down," Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto to the alley.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked as Sasuke loomed over him, his back to the wall.

"You said you were scared. I'm just trying to … calm you."

His lips descended down onto the blond muffling his protest and releasing a groan instead. Sasuke further dominated the kiss, dragging his tongue into Naruto's mouth. Another groan was released as hips thrust up to meet one another. Releasing Naruto lips to catch their breath, Sasuke started to trail kisses down Naruto's face to his neck and even further down, slowly unbuttoning his blond's pants.

"Sasuke?" Naruto gasped out.

"Don't worry, no one can see or hear us and if you scream, they'll just think it's someone being scared," Sasuke groaned out, palming Naruto until he became hard.

Sasuke wasn't much of an exhibitionist, but maybe he could make an acceptation, not with the way Naruto was looking.

At least he found another way to get sex from Naruto, one that didn't deal with crowds. Today was definitely a good day.

Maybe they could go again tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: So did you enjoy it? If you get the chance, go to one, it's so much fun, scary, but fun.


End file.
